Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces/Season 3
The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight tries to find her quills S3E01.png Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|Twilight should stop watching too much TV. Twilight mad S3E01.png Sombra being banished S3E1.png| Doesn't this remind you of Majora's Mask? A library? S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png|Must not puke! Twilight speeding up S3E2.png|I should keep mah arms crossed Rainbow Dash being pulled down S3E2.png|Twilight! Applejack panic S3E2.png|Horseshoes! Oh Crap S3E02.png|Nope. Nope. Nope. Twilight ecstatic smile S3E2.png|Twilight looking pretty creepy. Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie Pie popping her eyes out on Rarity S3E3.png|But I HAVE cake! Pinkie Pie 'Gotta go!' S3E3.png|Bye, Derpy Dash! Pinkie_big_gasp_2_S3E3.png|That is explainable. Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Pinkie is just being Pinkie. Pinkie Pie tells herself to stop talking to herself S3E3.png|I'm not lying! Pinkie Pie clone panicking S3E3.png|My jaw hurts.. Pinkie Pie clone heavier breathing S3E3.png|'NO!' Pinkie Pie derp S3E3.png|Yes ma'am! Clone_Pinkie_Pie_making_G3_face_S3E3.png|"(gasp) Not you again! I mean ME!" Pinkie Pie checking if she's herself S3E3.png|Am I real? One Bad Apple Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|''"DIDNEY WORL!!"'' Babs covers her flank S3E04.png|Biggest eyes go to.....Babs Seed! Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png|Sliver Spoon, making a derp face. Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png|Looks like Diamond Tiara and Sliver Spoon both like to make derp faces. CMC scared of the movie S3E4.png|No, not scary movies! Magic Duel Fluttershy even more worried S3E05.png|Blood...Blood everywhere. Trixie screams S3E05.png|Trixie, you´re the best at facial expressions Fluttershy extremely nervous S3E05.png|''She needs help.'' Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|''Le gasp!'' Snips and Snails surprised S3E05.png|Rainbow Crash incoming! Sleepless in Ponyville Scootaloo worried S3E6.png|AAAAAAHH! All tangled up S3E6.png|Cherry Berry tied up with Shoeshine while making a derpy face. Sweetie Belle sad S3E6.png|You cannot grasp the true power of Sweetie Belle's cuteness! Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo in shock S03E06.png|What do we see? Scootaloo bumping into log S3E6.png|Woah there, Scoots! Scootaloo rolling log S3E6.png|Rollin, rollin, rollin. Scootaloo ouch S3E6.png|"The pain! It hurts! It makes me derp!" Scootaloo funny face S3E6.png|No caption. Scootaloo very scared S3E06.png|Okay, you're being scarier than The Headless Horse! Tired Scootaloo S3E6.png|You know. For KIDS! Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png|"It's behind me, isn't it?" Scootaloo almost about to fall asleep S3E06.png|"So...sleepy..." Scootaloo taking a tumble S3E6.png|You're kinda getting too close there, Scoots Wonderbolts Academy Pinkie Pie makes Rainbow Dash go Derp S3E07.png|Such a strong hug Pinkie Pinkie Pie's worried face S3E07.png|Somepony...HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!! Pinkie about to cry S3E7.png|So happy! Apple Family Reunion Applejack being struck by lightning 2 S3E8.png Applejack after being struck by lightning S3E8.png Rainbow Dash whistling innocently S3E8.png Apple Bloom cross eyed S3E8.png|Ah'm way too dizzy. Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png|You don't look too good, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom Everypony jump out S03E08.png Big McIntosh jumps off the wagon S3E08.png Apple Strudel spinning Granny Smith S3E8.png Granny Smith derp dances S3E8.png|The derpy dance Spike at Your Service Spike dizzy S3E9.png|Spike, going derp. Rarity gag reflex S3E9.png|Ugh, what is that?! Rarity that's enough S3E9.png|She's gonna throw up! Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Rainbow Dazed. Applejack and Spike smell timberwolf breath S03E09.png|Smells so bad, that your nostrils come out Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike "this is a disaster" S03E10.png|The most horrid thing ever! Discord fakes being scared S03E10.png|Oh no(!) I have been slain by...Donot Steel(!) Discord surprised S03E10.png|CAKE!! Just for Sidekicks Spike weird face S3E11.png|Spike looks like a gremlin Spike realizes that he is out of gems S03E11.png|My cake! Euphoric Spike S3E11.png|Yay! Rarity & Rainbow Dash uh oh S3E11.png|WHAT!? Head Bonk S3E11.png|Tank just gave me a headache..... Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png|My head hurts. A very angry Spike S03E11.png|Grrrrrrr.... Spike is it bad S3E11.png|Lets hurry! Spike they're coming S3E11.png|'Angel!!!!' Spike is out of gems again S03E11.png|My...my..gem Games Ponies Play How Bad could it be S3E12.png|I want cake NOW! Rarity there's no other way!! S3E12.png|"I'm warning you Twilight Sparkle! One more step and I'll rip YOU TO PIECES!" Twilight nervous pout S03E12.png|"She NEEDS to sort out her priorities!" Pinkie Pie goofy face S03E12.png|Bleh! Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|Y'all right there Shining? Magical Mystery Cure Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png|Rarity?..... Rainbow Dash dazed S3E13.png|My head.... Pinkie Pie laughter beam S03E13.png| Pinkie pie used hyper beam! Its super effective! |index}} Category:Character gallery pages